


Chosen To be Excerpts

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Omega!Eggsy, Possessive Behavior, alpha!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Bonus scenes that didn't make it into Chosen To Be.





	1. Field Mission

"Ye worry needlessly about the boy, Harry." Merlin mused, watching Harry wear a path in his carpet as he paced back and forth. "He's more than capable of taking care of himself."

"This is his first mission out in the field." Harry said worriedly, once again striding forward to look at Merlin's monitor of Eggsy's vitals and the view from his glasses. "Anything could go wrong. He's not ready, Merlin."

Merlin scoffed.

"I'm his handler. If anyone would know if the lad was ready to go out in the field, it would be me. Calm down, Harry!" Merlin finally snapped when Harry moves to check his monitor for the hundredth time. "Christ, are ye experiencing separation anxiety already?"

"Of course not." Harry huffed indignantly. He will survive with his sanity intact for the duration of Eggsy's absence. Probably. "I'm just concerned for his safety."

"You're acting like a caged animal, Harry. Sit down." Merlin demanded. "You're just going to make the strain on the bond worse. Your omega is fine. It's just a simple data retrieval. He'll be back within twenty-four hours."

Harry slumped down into a chair with a sigh and dragged a hand down his face tiredly. His body felt strained, the familiar too-tight sensation that he's come to associate with the separation from his mate sat uncomfortably heavy in his chest. His mate was out there and could potentially be put in harms way. Knowing that wreaked complete havoc on his instincts. He knew that his mate was more than capable, but the alpha in him was more of a neanderthal, completely ruled by instincts and emotions compared to his carefully controlled mannerisms of a gentleman. His instincts were warring chaotically inside him, going absolutely frantic with the need to protect his mate and demand his immediate return to their den and the safety it provided.

It was disconcerting how geared up he was for a fight, his muscles already tensed in anticipation. It was startling how much the mere thought of Eggsy hurt made him thirst to rip something apart. 

Slowly. Painfully.

"You're right, of course." Harry grumbled begrudgingly. 

 "You underestimate how vicious Eggsy can be if he is provoked enough." Merlin mused, tapping away at his keyboard.

"Eggsy?" Harry said in slight disbelief. "He can be confrontational and volatile at times, I can't deny that. He's fierce, yes, but not vicious. He doesn't have it in him to be cruel."

Merlin swiveled his chair around to face Harry as he barked out a laugh, astonished at Harry's obliviousness. "Then ye clearly have never seen him pissed off." 

"I have seen him angry numerous times, Merlin. Mostly directed at me, unfortunately." Harry admitted, cringing at the memory of Eggsy's angry and upset features over the past couple of months from his numerous lapse of judgment whenever an incident brings out his instincts. He's never had a mate. He's never had to learn to control these powerful new urges. It wasn't his fault he was coming across as a possessive bastard. How was he supposed to know that threatening to remove someones hand from his mate was considered a bad thing to say in public? Maybe he shouldn't have told the rival male the many ways he could remove it from Eggsy's body while his boy was within hearing range...

Something to remember for next time if he wanted to avoid Eggsy's indignant fueled wrath. 

"Ye have seen an omega furious at their alpha's pigheadedness, but ye have not seen an omega's true viciousness until ye manage to push all their limits and back them into a corner as I have seen done." Merlin chuckled. "It is when an omega feels truly threatened that their true nature breaks through the surface. There were times during Eggsy's training that I was afraid I'd have to break up a fight because I thought Eggsy would go for someone's throat."

 _"What!?"_ Harry gaped, staring at Merlin incredulously.

"Aye, I'm serious. I was more concerned about how the alpha's would fare than if Eggsy would have gotten hurt. The look Eggsy sometimes leveled with Charlie just screams murder." Merlin chortled. "It's quite hilarious just so long as the expression isn't directed at you."

Harry shook his head wordlessly, his lips twitching into a quiet grin. "He's quite exceptional, isn't he?"

"Aye, that he is." Merlin agreed. "Which is why ye should relax."

"When you start the bonding process with Roxanne and she is away on missions, I will remind you of this, my friend." 

"I don't doubt it for a minute." Merlin said wryly.

"Distract me." Harry pleads, forcing himself not to look over Merlin's shoulder at the monitor again. "Tell me everything that I missed while I was in the hospital healing. Go over his training scores and qualities with me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Ye want a debrief on Eggsy's file? Now?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not? I'm Arthur now, I'll have to go over it eventually. Besides, it will help keep my mind off worrying about him for five minutes."

Merlin nods. "Eggsy's strongest quality is his fierce loyalty. He's proved this numerous times throughout his training."

"When he got arrested and refused to give the names of his accomplices, and then again during the kidnapping trial." Harry murmured agreeably. 

"Aye. He also excels at verbal and non-verbal communication by using his knowledge of body language to express himself. I believe it is a form of self-preservation in his case. Knowing what and when to say the right thing to gain advantage in a situation. He has a way of eliciting emotions by playing on an alpha's instincts with subtle cues of movement. Eggsy is smart and cunning in that aspect. He lets himself be underestimated by his enemies and uses it to his advantage. Which is another reason why I am more than confident that his mission will go smoothly. Ye severely underestimate Eggsy's capabilities in the field. Is it because he is an omega, Harry?"

"Don't be absurd! Of course it's not because he's an omega!" Harry rebuked. "It's because I am his alpha and it is my responsibility to be there to protect and care for him." 

The room is silent as Merlin stares at Harry waiting for him to catch on and realize what he had just said.

"Oh, bugger." Harry groaned.


	2. Long May He Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's coronation and Eggsy's surprising new position.

Harry cleared his throat as he shuffled his papers and stood from his seat at the head of the table, his planned speech leaving him in a solemn, clear voice as he looked upon what was left of the Kingsman knights.

Harry paused after thanking everyone for being able to make it despite the world in shambles outside their door. He wanted to get this over with a quick as possible so they could all go back to their families - and he could spend some quality time alone with his mate. Harry took a deep breath, encouraged by the small smile Eggsy gave him and the patience his friends and fellow colleagues displayed as the waited for him to resume.

"First of all, I'd like to express how genuinely happy I am to see those of you who have made it out of this tragedy alive. I am aware that there have been very few occasions in our very long history here at Kingsman where we have had to request the physical presence of our agents back at headquarters. It grieves me to say we've reached such an occasion today."

"People often think of peace as the absence of war. That if powerful countries would stop manufacturing weapons and reduce their arsenals we could finally have peace." Harry explained, nodding towards Merlin who turned on the overhead projector to show the chaos that V-day had caused to the world. "But that is not always the case as with individuals like Valentine who are enlightened with the sense of entitlement that their way of thinking is the will of god... We have to remember what Kingsman stands for."

"To preserve peace and protect life. Every human life is worth the same and worth saving." Lamorak recited.

"Yes." Harry agreed. "But if we look deeply into the rationalizations and the root of the causes in our society that elicited the actions in which Valentine took, we can see our own minds. Our own prejudices, fears and ignorance. Even if we were to decide to transport all the nuclear war heads, bombs, and other dangers of the world as far as the moon, for instance, the roots of war and violence are still here. Here in our very hearts and minds, and sooner or later we will make new bombs and new reasons for war. Humans are nothing if not destructive creatures."

Everyone remained silent  as they watched Harry attentively, absorbing everything he had to say in silence as they waited for him to continue.

"To preserve peace and protect life is to uproot war from ourselves and from the hearts of humankind. To prepare for war and have a military presence in our every day lives is to give millions of men, woman, and children the opportunity to practice killing. That very problem is planting millions of seeds of violence, anger, frustration, and fear that will be passed on for generation to come. Order 413 will slowly be implemented to reduce and create laws forbidding firearms. So, it is with my first order as Arthur that I appoint M16 with temporary control in the absence of government authority and order immediate cabinet procedures. Merlin, please pass along the order to the appropriate channels."

"Yes, sir." Merlin stepped forward then, moving to stand at Harry's side to speak to the group. "As ye all have suspected, we are all gathered here today to witness the crowning of our new Arthur. As ye all well know, that requires a full audience of all our agents and head of staff in order to be official. As Merlin, it is my duty to oversee the process. I will now be taking any and all objections. If ye object to Harry Hart becoming Arthur, say so now."

When no objections arise, Merlin nods in satisfaction as he clasped his friends shoulder in congratulatory manner. "Now, with that settled, there is the matter of everyone's positions to discuss. With Kay, Gareth, and Tristan's positions being void we will need to train new recruits. All agents, with the exception of our young Galahad and Lancelot, will be expected to put forth candidates no later than two months from today."

"Now, as procedure dictates in times such a this, everyone present has the choice to change their code name or take a new position within Kingsman if the life of a knight is no longer to your liking or you wish to retire. If that is your wish, now is the time to do so." Harry informed.

"I will be your sword and shield." Eggsy declared, standing up from his seat and trying not to fidget under Harry's wide-eyed stare as he said the traditional words that he had been studying for days. Merlin was sure going to give him a lecture by the end of this. He was Harry's mate. The position was his and his alone. "I will be your strength when your will falters. I will be the knife in the darkness guiding you home. May my body shield you from harm when your footsteps falter. I will be the Excalibur to your Arthur."

The room was suddenly filled with murmurs and loud voices as everyone spoke at the same time after listening to Eggsy's claim.

 "Well, then." Merlin cleared his throat, his expression one of surprise. "Eggsy, there hasn't been an Excalibur in over three generations. Do ye understand what that position entails? It is not something ye walk into lightly. Ye will be held solely accountable for Harry's safety and will be responsible for some, if not all, interactions with other government officials in Harry's absence. It will also be your duty to accompany Harry on all his travels and monitor his social correspondences and be his trusted adviser in my stead. Do ye understand this, lad?"

"Yes." Eggsy confirmed with absolute certainty, meeting Merlin and Harry's eyes with complete certainty, daring them to contradict him. He's been through hell and back for Harry. He's laid waste to a small army in Valentine's bunker single-handed. He'd fuckin' deal with any pain or injury if it meant that Harry was still breathing. What could possibly be done to him that hasn't been done already? It's not like it would be a hardship to keep his mate out of trouble and out of harms way.

He suffered through six long months thinking Harry was dead, and then again when he learned that Harry was still alive but in a coma in some hillbilly hospital in Texas. After Morgana, their chief medical officer, patched him up through surgery, he went though a whole new world of hurt when Harry woke up and didn't remember who he was. He had just been some sweet-smelling omega to Harry, then. 

Eggsy was expecting Harry to outright deny him or to have one of the other agents rebuke him for trying to claim such a high position when he only just became a Kingsman. So, he was completely taken by surprise when the quiet, pensive Percival spoke up in his favor.

"Eggsy has my vote for becoming Excalibur." Percival declared, silencing everyone's outbursts and stealing their attention. "Chester's betrayal has come as quite a shock to all of us. If he would have had an Excalibur appointed during his rule, we would have foresaw this as a possibility. Having someone loyal to Kingsman's interests and insuring Harry's safety while acting as a mediator between departments would benefit us all." 

"The boy has my vote too. I have nothing against Eggsy being Excalibur." Bors said, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "That means it would be Eggsy's job to make sure Harry doesn't come in late every day. Now that would be a nice change in pace, wouldn't it?" 

Harry groaned as everyone laughed, still entirely too overwhelmed with Eggsy's declaration.

"Aye, Bors, that it would." Merlin agreed with a small chuckle. "And Percival, ye have an excellent point. Eggsy, for better or for worse, ye have my vote as well."

"Merlin!" Harry exclaimed with a touch of desperation in his voice.

Eggsy suspected that Harry was hoping the others would deny him the position and save him from having to say anything to upset him and make him angry if his expression and tone was anything to go by. His alpha look horrified by the notion of Eggsy obtaining the position.

"Harry," Here we go again, Merlin thought with a put-upon sigh. "Think of it this way, Eggsy will be ten times more safer with ye than out in the field carrying out dangerous missions. He will be by your side night and day and will only be on missions ye approve is worth his time as Excalibur. Outside of that, he will practically be glued to your side. I'm uncertain which is more worse, now that I think of it." Merlin mused.

Harry stood motionless and he processed Merlin's words. He turned to look at his young mate staring at him with that defiant fire in his eyes and knew that if he denied Eggsy this, he would be condemning himself to an insurmountable amount of nights sleeping on the couch. If he accepted Eggsy's role as Excalibur, he would have his mate in the safety of his presence more often than not. It sounded infinitely better than imagining what it would be like to have to send Eggsy out in the field on potentially dangerous missions in the future that could very well end his life.

 "Very well." Harry sighed. "Is there anyone else who would like to refute his claim?"

When no one stepped forth with a complaint, Harry resigned himself to accepting the inevitable.  "Alright, moving on. Now, we have lost three outstanding agents, and as per tradition we would customarily toast the death of a fellow Kingsman to grieve their passing, but given the fact that they were loyal to Chester and died traitors, I believe a lapse in that regard can be forgiven."

 "So, instead," Merlin interjected, setting down his clipboard in favor of retrieving the crystal decanter that is filled with a dark amber liquid - the very same that could have ended Eggsy's life not too long ago - that matched the tumblers set at the table, one for each member at the table. "We shall toast to the crowning of a new Arthur and the survival of our friends and family."

"To Harry Hart, our new Arthur!" Merlin shouted, raising his glass in the air, the toast echoed by the other knights as they lifted their glasses in the air and cheered.

"Long may he reign!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this short chapter of Harry's coronation and Eggsy's new place among the ranks of Kingsman.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to hear from you guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope these little bonus chapters will make you guys happy! <3


End file.
